Inazuma Japan Problems
by HiuraKirina07
Summary: Having one member sick is bad, but having two members sick is a huge problem. But as the members took care of their sick members, feelings started to show up and the other members are starting to get aware of it. But the question is will Kazemaru and Hiura ever notice Tatsuya and Nosaka's feelings? NosakaHiura (NosaHiu) and TatsuyaKazemaru (HiroKaze)


Endou sighed. This was NOT how he was expecting to spend the first day of Inazuma Japan's 2 week break. The plans he had the previous night were resting for today, go out for movies, look at the new release of soccer shoes, restock their personal snacks or eat out with his friends. Or probably buy packs of microwave popcorn then make enough for everyone then have a movie marathon. Yup, that was how he envisioned his first day of the break.

And having two members sick with a flu was DEFINITELY NOT one of them.

Kazemaru Ichirouta and Hiura Kirina were both down with a flu and the coach had instructed the team to take care of them, since the managers have their hands full in cooking for everyone. Not to mention having to cook an additional meal for the two sick members, something that they can eat without everyone fearing that they'll throw it up.

It all started when Kazemaru came down and looked really out of it. He just went straight to the couch, had a tight frown on his face, and looked like he was trying to block out everything around him. Even the questions of 'are you okay?' from everyone.

The only time Kazemaru's condition was confirmed was when Aphrodi told everyone to stop crowding him and then placed a hand on his forehead, frowning a bit when he felt the heat emitting from his forehead

"He has a fever. But not alarming enough to call a doctor yet. Might be just from exhaustion."

"I'm sorry... I ruined everyone's plans right...?" Kazemaru mumbled, eyes still closed

"Hey, hey. There's nothing wrong with that." Endou said as he sat beside Kazemaru, being extra careful as to not to agitate the dizziness the tealnet was experiencing "There's not much to do anything today anyway. Since most of us were planning to rest instead of going out."

Kazemaru didn't reply. He felt like throwing up whenever he tries to talk, he feels like his head is about to explode or is being torn in half, his body felt like lead (He was wondering how he even managed to go downstairs on his own)

"I think I know where Kazemaru got it." Nosaka said as he went down with a cooling patch on his hand, opening it and placing it on the tealnet's forehead, earning a relieved sigh from Kazemaru "the team that we had a match against with yesterday, one of their members was sick."

"Ehh? B-But why was he playing?" Endou asked a bit loudly, missing the wince that came from Kazemaru

"Endou-kun, your voice. Also... Orion's disciples won't rest even if there's a match. Even if it means collapsing mid-match."

"A-ano..." A deep but familiar voice broke the conversation.

They all turned to see a worried-looking Golem who had a basin on his hands with a small towel in it.

"Golem-kun? What's wrong? Is that for Kazemaru?" Aphrodi asked as Golem looked at him, a surprised look on his face

"Even Kazemaru?" He asked

Everyone frowned at that "What do you mean?" Fudou asked

"Hiura is down with a nasty flu. He told me that he felt a bit cold when we were on our way here and didn't eat much during dinner. I found it odd and followed him. I saw him curled up and was shivering."

"Hiura is sick too?" Nosaka said, worry evident in his face and voice

Golem nodded "I asked for spare blankets and gave Hiura his jacket. But I think its not enough for him. He just won't stop shivering. But he managed to get some sleep. When I checked on him this morning his fever was really high. I was supposed to tell everyone during breakfast but I got busy."

Nosaka gently took the basin from Golem "you rest Golem. Thank you for taking care of Hiura." He said before running off to Hiura's room.

Hiura was on the bed, asleep but having a troubled one. His breathing was labored, face heavily tinted with red and was shivering too much. Even a dumb person could tell that the sickness hit Hiura worse.

"You look bad... Kirina..." Nosaka mumbled to himself before placing a damp towel on Hiura's forehead.


End file.
